une nouvelle chance pour Loren
by lolivamp
Summary: imaginons que Loren ne sois pas mort en allant chercher Zoey qu'il pensais partit... juste après Choisis   je met rated M car il y aura surement des scènes pour adulte. publication irrégulière. ATTENTION LEMON
1. prologue

Prologue : Loren n'a pas était tué lorsqu'il est partie à la recherche de Zoey. La jeune fille décide de partir pendant le discourt de Nefereth. Les deux jeunes gens vont se rencontré... Que va t'il se passé.

Soyez sympa car même si j'écris depuis un bon bout de temps, j'écris plutôt des one shot alors que là je vous réserve une mini fiction qui aura je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre. De plus je sors de mes habitudes d'écriture habituelles.


	2. Chapter 1pdv Zoey

Pov Zoey

Je sors de la salle le plus vite possible en ayant marre des conneries que dit Nefereth. Depuis que j'ai aperçus la scène dans le loft du poète je la déteste encore plus. Je sais que de vouloir la tué est contre la moral, Nix ne souhaite pas se genre de chose mais si je ne la tue pas elle continuera à vouloir faire une génocide contre le genre Humain.

J'aperçois mon ex amant, Loren. Dire que j'ai fait du mal à Heath et à Erik à cause de lui. Qu'elle idiote !

-Zoey, il faut que je te parle.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, ni l'envie de t'écouter. Tu t'es servit de moi pour le compte de Nefereth, pas besoin de plus d'explication. J'ai tout entendu, je sais que tu ne m'aime pas, que coucher avec moi t'a surement dégouter et que l'empreinte avec moi ne signifie rien pour toi.

-Zoey écoute moi, je …

-Non, Loren, tu m'as fait trop de mal, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler. Tu as réussis, je suis seul, je n'ai plus personne, tout mes amis mon tourné le dos à cause de toi.

Je commence à partir vers les dortoirs pour être tranquille, sans le poète sur mon dos, quand je sens sa main agrippé mon bras, pour me retenir. Il me retourne et m'embrasse langoureusement. Trop sonné pour lui retourner une baffe, je reste figé comme une statue.

-Zoey, je t'aime, se qu'il s'est passé avec Nefereth dans cette chambre ne veux rien dire.

Je sens les larmes inondé mes joues.

-Comment te croire Loren, tu m'as fait trop de mal, je n'ai plus la force, ni le courage d'avoir foi en toi.

-Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, mais il faut que tu me fasse confiance, je sais que Nefereth n'est pas celle que l'on crois. Au début oui, je l'aimais jusqu'à se que je découvre ses plan diabolique envers la race humaine, à se moment tout sentiment envers elle se sont évaporé, moi qui la pensé gentille et dévoué j'ai vu en elle un monstre. J'ai décidé de faire tout ce qu'elle me demanderais pour la mettre en confiance jusqu'à ce que je trouve un plan pour la faire cesser. Elle m'a demandé de te séduire, je l'ai fait sans savoir que je tomberais sous ton charme. Mais crois moi je suis réellement amoureux de toi.

J'hésite à le croire, si il dit vrai nous courons probablement tous un grand danger, et la future grande prêtresse que je suis ne peux laisser faire cela. Par contre si il ment encore et que je le crois, mon cœur. Que choisir entre mon cœur et ma raison ? J'ai besoin d'aide, je n'y arriverai pas seul, ce choix est trop dur, mais le problème c'est que mes amis me tourne le dos, et Lucie et Aphrodite, les seul qui me crois encore qui en savent autant que moi, donc qui ne m'en veulent pas, sont hors de la House of Night et que je n'ai plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec elles, vu que je n'ai plus de portable.

-Zoey, je dois y aller, la réunion est finit, il ne faut pas que Nefereth nous vois ensemble. Rendez vous demain même heure, à la bibliothèque.

Après m'avoir dit cela Loren disparaît dans la nuit me laissant seul avec mes doutes et mes pensées.


	3. Chapter 1 pdv Loren

Pdv Loren

Je vois le visage défait de Zoey à la porte de mon loft, je suis avec Nefereth et je dois continué à faire comme si elle me plaisait, d'accord elle est belle, mais son caractère gâche tout, alors que la femme que j'aime est complètement déprimer, je sens sa tristesse.

Après l'avoir baiser, car je ne peux pas dire que j'ai fait autre chose avec elle, surtout comparé au moment que j'ai vécu tout à l'heure avec mon empreinte, je quitte Nefereth qui se prépare à faire un discourt. J'entends l'alarme, quelqu'un à traverser le bouclier, je suis sur que c'est elle, elle était tellement anéantit tout à l'heure, je décide de partir à sa recherche. Arriver de l'autre côté du mur est je ne vois personne, je demande à la nuit de me cacher et je patrouille dans les environs, je finis par me dire que Zoey n'a pas passé se mur et que c'est surement un petit rigolo qui a décidé de contourner les règles, d'aller se balader. Je rentre donc à la maison.

Je rencontre Zoey, cela me soulage. Elle a surement dut quitté le discourt de Nefereth, je l'a comprends, moi j'aurais dut rester assis à l'écouter raconter ses salades.

Après lui avoir longuement parler, avoir vu ses larmes coulées, qu'est ce que j'aurais souhaiter lui les sécher, mais je sais que même si elle ne m'a pas baffer au moment où je l'ai embrassé, je sais que là elle ne m'aurais pas loupé , nous finissons par avoir un rendez vous. Je sais que rien ne se passera à la bibliothèque, mais je suis content quand même, cela ne s'est pas trop mal passé, même si je sais qu'elle ne me fait pas totalement confiance, je suis certaine qu'elle m'écoutera quand même.


	4. Chapter 2 pdv Zoey

Pdv Zoey

Le lendemain quelques minutes avant la rencontre je ne suis toujours pas sur de mon choix, mais je sais que je dois au moins aller le voir, lui laisser une chance de me dire se qu'il sais. Mon instinct me le dicte. Je ne rend donc dans le lieu dit. Je le vois installer à une table, il ne viens pas vers moi, je ne sais pas comment nous allons communiquer, alors je prend moi aussi un livre, sur l'étagère où Loren à pris le sien. Quand je sors le premier livre qui peux être bien, un papier vole, je le rattrape et le lis « Après l'avoir lu, détruit ce mot. Je ne peux pas te parler à vive voix sans que quelqu'un ne le remarque, et ne mettent au courant Nefereth par inadvertance. Déjà il faut que tu sache que son but en ce moment est de te tuer car tu es gênante pour elle et ses plans machiavélique. Il ne faut plus que tu reste seul. Je vais t'aider à ramener tes amis vers toi, sans eux tu ne pourra pas grand chose. Nous leur expliquerons tout, ils arriverons à le cacher à Nefereth, elle ne verra pas l'utilité de regarder dans leur pensé si elle pense que vous ne vous parler plus de toute manière. Il faudra que vous fassiez comme si vous étiez toujours fâché, mais qu'il sois présent pour toi avec leur pouvoir. »

Comme il me l'a demandé, je brule le papier en utilisant mon affinité, je demande ensuite au vent de lui porter mon accord. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais un nouveau papier vole jusqu'à moi « merci de me faire confiance. Dérouille toi pour sortir demain soir, pour te rendre au starbuck à la même heure que le rendez vous d'aujourd'hui. Ce sera plus simple d'être dans un lieu éloigné de la House of Night, là où personne ne penserais à nous chercher, pour que je t'explique tout ce que je sais et monter un plan. Je sais que tu as ressuscité Lucie hier soir, amène là avec toi, si tu peux, comme personne ne sais qu'elle existe elle pourra beaucoup nous aider. Quand je serais partit, va à ma table, tu y trouvera un portable, cela pourra te servir, surtout que je t'en doit un vu que je t'ai voler le tien. » Je détruit ce nouveau message et j'attends. Au bout de dix minutes mon ex amant s'en va , je cherche un livre et vais m'installer à la table qu'il occuper précédemment, en mettant ma main sous le meuble, je trouve un téléphone scotché, je le prend discrètement et le met dans ma poche.

Juste avant de me coucher, j'envoie un message à Lucie et à Aphrodite, je lui demande de venir à elle aussi, mais de rester dans l'ombre, si je vois que je peux assez faire confiance à Loren, je lui parlerais de ma nouvelle amis et de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Il m'a trahit une fois mais pour le moment il est ma seul option. J'efface tout les messages envoyé avant de m'endormir, il ne faut pas que se soit eux qui me vendent, si le lauréat de poésie, à réellement l'intention de m'aider; je continue à me méfier de lui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne cherche pas à me nuire cette fois. Mon instinct me dit qu'il est sincère et l'empreinte me le montre aussi.


	5. Chapter 2 pdv Loren

Pdv Loren

Après avoir finit de donner mes cours pour la journée, je vais m'installer dans la bibliothèque, je choisis un livre qui me plait et je m'installe à une table. Je scotch un portable que j'ai acheté peut de temps pendant la journée d'hier (je me suis réveillé plus tôt pour aller acheter un portable à carte à la femme que j'aime). Je n'arrive pas trop à me concentrer sur me lecture, car je me pose trop de questions que la manière de parler à Zoey sans que personne ne nous vois. Je finis par lui écrire un mot que je glisse derrière un livre, j'espère qu'elle le verra sinon j'aviserais.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure je la vois arriver, à se moment je croise les doigts, bizarrement elle trouve tout de suite le mot, et au bout de quelques minutes je sens un souffle d'un doux blizzard contre mon oreille, je ne sais pas comment cela se fait mais je comprend qu'elle est d'accord avec se que je lui est dit. Je réécrit un message sur une petite feuille à Zoey. Je me doute qu'elle le lira. Mais quand je veux aller le lui donner je ressens le même petit coup de vent que tout à l'heure et le billet que j'ai écrit s'envole. J'ai faillis courir après, mais je ne le fait pas car je risquerais d'attiré l'attention sur moi et cela ne serais pas bon . Je remarque ensuite que ma petite prêtresse lis la missive qui m'a échappé des mains il y a deux minutes. Déesse que tu fait bien les choses, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais cela tombe bien. Je quitte la bibliothèque au bout de quelques minutes sachant que ma princesse de la nuit à bien lu mon mot et à l'intention de le suivre à la lettre.

Je suis content de lui offrir un portable, après tout je lui en doit un, je lui est pris le sien pour le compte de Nefereth. En plus comme cela j'ai put mettre mon numéro de portable dans le sien.


	6. Chapter 3 pdv Zoey

Pdv Zoey

Le lendemain arrive bien vite. Ma nuit (journée comme le jour et la nuit sont inversées) a été agiter, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à comment sortir d'ici en douce et surtout à Loren, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux je nous voyais tout deux nu et entrelacé. Finalement, je suis crevée et je n'ai pas réussit à trouver de solution miracle pour quitter la House of Night, bien que le bouclier sois rompu, les fils d'Erebus continue de patrouiller donc je ne peux pas sortir comme je le souhaite de la maison. Le mur Est est infranchissable, car trop protéger, depuis que Lucie et Aphrodite ont déclenché l'alarme. Je devrais sortir pendant le repas car c'est à ce moment qu'il y a le moins de monde, je pense essayé par le mur près de l'écurie, comme la dernière fois, mais je ne sais pas si c'est sans risques, surtout depuis que je l'ai empreinté pour aller voir ma meilleur amie et que je me suis fait surprendre au retour. Il faut que j'essaie et si je n'y arrive pas, j'enverrais un message à Loren, qui a enregistrer son numéro dans le portable qu'il m'a confié, et aux deux filles pour ne pas qu'elle le rejoigne inutilement.

Les cours passe vite. Pour le premier j'écoute Nefereth qui raconte des choses intéressantes avec une voix d'hypocrite. A cause de la mort du professeur Nolan, les cours de théâtre ont été remplacer par des leçons de poésie, le lauréat regarde souvent dans ma direction et me fait des sourire sincère. Les autres cours se passe tous aussi bien et rapidement. Après le cours d'équitation, je demande à Lenobia de me laisser m'occuper encore un peu du cheval qui m'a été confier, pour ensuite que je puisse discrètement m'enfuir. Elle accepte de suite, car elle sais que je m'occuperais bien de l'animal et en plus elle m'avais déjà donner l'autorisation de venir quand bon me semble.

Après avoir caresse l'étalon pendant une dizaine de minutes, je me décide enfin à sortir. J'appelle la nuit pour qu'elle me couvre et je disparais hors de l'école pour vampire. Une fois arriver près du starbuck je me cache dans un coin sombre pour réapparaitre et cacher mes tatouages. Je croise Aphrodite quand je sors de la ruelle. Nous échangeons quelques banalité et je lui montre le signe que je ferais quand elle devra se montrer.

Ensuite je me dirige vers une table où Lucie est déjà installé, ces marques rouges déjà recouverte de fond de teint. Loren arrive très vite. Bizarrement même lui, qui pourtant à le droit de laisser son signe d'appartenance à l'espèce, l'a maquillé. Nous commençons une discutions banale avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Il nous redit des choses que nous savons déjà mais apporte quelques modifications si besoin est et aussi nous apporte aussi d'autres informations sur la manière dont elle souhaite me tué. Après nous avoir dit tout ce qu'il sais ma vampire rouge adoré et moi nous disons d'un commun accord que l'on peut lui faire confiance et tout le révéler sur Aphrodite. Nous lui expliquons brièvement la situation avant de faire venir la principal concernée. À ce moment nous lui fournissons plus de détail sur sa re transformation en humaine …

Ensuite nous repartons chacun de notre coté sans avoir élaboré de plan contre Nefereth mais en ayant trouver une solution pour notre amie humaine. Elle retracera chaque matin la demi lune qui trôné sur son front.

Une fois de retour à la House of Night, je vais vite fait me prendre quelques chose à grignoté dans le frigo commun et retourne dans ma chambre. Après avoir manger mon empreinte m'envoie un message comme quoi il voudrait que je le rejoigne dans le loft du poète. J'efface le message et appelle à nouveau la nuit pour qu'elle me couvre, je marche le long des couloirs, jusqu'au lieu de résidence de Loren.

Zoey, il faut que nous nous expliquons sur quelque chose. Bien que nous avons déjà régler certaine choses à propos de notre grande prêtresse adoré, nous devons régler quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnelle.

Quoi ?

Notre empreinte par exemple. Déjà je voudrais que tu sache que je t'aime réellement, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais cela me paraît important. Je veux que notre relation continue, même secrètement comme avant. Si j'ai voulu imprimer avec toi c'est pour continuer à avoir cette liaison avec toi même après t'avoir fait du mal.

À ce moment sans savoir se qu'il me prend j'embrasse mon professeur.


	7. Chapter 3 pdv Loren

Pdv Loren

Pendant une partie la journée je me pose la même question, Zoey va t-elle réellement venir ou va t-elle me poser un lapin ? Si elle ne venait pas je la comprendrais après tout le mal que je lui est fait. J'ai donc du mal à m'endormir. Les bras de Morphée finissent par m'emporter dans les limbes du sommeil.

_On sonne à ma porte, je vais ouvrir et découvre la femme que j'aime à l'entré, je la fait entré. Elle me saute dessus et m'embrasse. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de réagir que Zoey commence déjà à m'enlever ma chemise. Je passe ma main sous son chandail et caresse tendrement son dos. Je lui retire l'importun, je vois quel n'a pas de soutien gorge. Je reprend mes cajoleries, son dos se cambre. Je lui retire assez vite le restant de ses vêtements avant de me déshabiller à mon tour. Je titille son clitoris avec mon pouce et entre deux doigts en elle. Elle est dégoulinante. « vient » me dit elle. Je me présente à son entré et pousse en elle. Je commence de doux va et viens. Je me sent jouir quand j'entends une sonnerie._

Et merde, putain de réveil. À présent j'ai une tente dans le pantalon et même si ce n'est pas génial d'éjaculer pendant son sommeil, continuer de rêver d'elle me plait. Je me lave assez vite sans prendre le temps d'évacuer, la douche glacé me suffit, je mange et je me rend dans le bureau de Nefereth qui m'a laisser un mot pour me dire de venir la voir. Arriver là bas je me fait attaquer par une furie qui m'embrasse, cela me dégoute un peu mais je suis obligé de jouer la comédie devant elle sinon jamais nous ne pourrons trouver un plan pour la contrer, je me ferais tuer tout, donc je ne pourrais pas trouver de solution pour sauver Zoey de la mort. Elle m'explique ensuite que je vais prendre les cours du professeur Nolan en plus des miens, jusqu'à se qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour assurer le cours de théatre.

Juste après la fin de mes cours, je me met du fond de teint pour cacher mon tatouage, en nos temps mieux vaut ne pas se faire remarquer, ensuite je sors discrètement de l'école. Quand j'arrive au starbuck, les filles sont déjà là. Après avoir échanger quelques banalité, pour nous mettre à l'aise, nous parlons de chose beaucoup plus sérieuse. J'apprends même que Aphrodite est à nouveau humaine. Cela me surprends mais au moins je comprends pourquoi l'alarme a été déclenché.

Nous finissons par tous rentré chez nous, même si avec Zoey nous allons au même endroit nous ne passons pas par le même chemin.

Dans mon loft je tourne en rond, alors même si je sais quel ne viendra pas, je lui envois un message. Une fois qu'elle est là, j'invente une excuse pour la garder avec moi plus longtemps et aussi pour l'avoir fait se déplacer. Alors je lui parle de l'empreinte. Elle finit par m'embrasser me rendant heureux.


	8. chapitre 4 pdv Zoey

Pdv Zoey

Il répond tendrement à mon baiser, me prend par les jambes et me porte de manière à ce que mon clitoris rentre en collision avec son membre déjà durci par l'excitation. Je sais ce que nous allons faire, je sais aussi que cela sera moins sanglant et douloureux que la fois précédente. Je fais tombé son haut et lui déboutonne la chemise que j'ai passé avant notre rendez vous de cette nuit, je me retrouve assez rapidement en soutien gorge et jeans. Je lui retire son pantalon de jogging,il se retrouve dans un boxer qui lui fait de superbes petites fesses. Il décide à ce moment là de me coucher sur son lit, cela me fait quand même vachement bizarre car il y a peu je l'ai trouvé en trains de batifoler avec l'autre folle, il me dégrafe ensuite mon soutien-gorge, que je laisse glisser le long de mes bras, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve par terre. Il fait ensuite descendre mon pantalon et ma culotte jusqu'au sol, je l'aide en soulevant mon bassin. Je suis nu et lui non alors je le prie de se dévêtir complètement, et je le mate sans vergogne et me lèche les lèvres en le regardant. Il rampe jusqu'à moi et s'enfonce en moi, je gémis tellement c'est bon, et lui aussi. Je le sens se mouvoir en moi, cela est délicieux. Quand il sens qu'il va jouir il me pince mon bouton de plaisir pour me faire venir avant lui. Je me retiens de crier trop fort pour ne pas alerté les autres présents dans le bâtiment.

Quand chacun a repris son souffle, je décide qu'il est temps de repartir dans ma chambre pour ne pas que quelqu'un se rende compte que je me suis introduit dans la chambre d'un professeur pour coucher avec lui, alors qu'il est quand même censé sortir avec la grande prêtresse de cette maison de la nuit. Je rappelle la nuit pour qu'elle me couvre et je marche sans bruit dans les couloirs. Arriver dehors j'entends la conversation de Nefereth avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, je décide de l'espionner, même si cela n'est pas poli, il en va quand même de ma vie. Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle et vois que l'autre personne et un ancien novice qui est mort il y a peu, alors tout comme Lucie il est devenue un novice rouge, ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout, Lucie a réussi à mettre ceux qu'elle connait dans son camp, mais celui là n'en fait apparemment pas partit, surement trop jeune. Elle lui demande de prévenir les autres, ils doivent s'en prendre à un professeur. Ainsi avec un nouveau meurtre de vampire mis sur le dos des humains elle pourrait lancer une attaque sur eux.


	9. chapitre 4 pdv Loren

Pdv Loren

Après avoir répondu à son baiser, je laisse faire mes instincts et enroule ses jambes autours de mes hanches, très vite nos bassins se rencontre en une étreinte passionné. Nous faisons l'amour, contrairement à mes baises avec Nefereth.

Trop vite à mon goût cela ce finit et elle doit rentrer dans sa chambre, mais bon je comprend il vaut mieux pas qu'elle se fasse prendre ici, surtout avec cette chère prêtresse démoniaque, cela serais trop dangereux pour nous deux et pour nos plans pas encore fait pour la contrecarrer.

Je décide moi aussi de me couche, mais une fois dans mon lit je suis pris d'un sentiment de peur immense. Je crois qu'il se passe quelques choses de très mauvais avec Zoey mais malheureusement je ne peux rien faire par moi même et Lucie ne peux sortir le jour et il vient juste de ce levé, il ne reste plus grand monde. J'appelle Aphrodite car même si il serais trop dangereux quel vienne seul affronter Nefereth, car je suis sur qu'il s'agit d'elle elle pourra au moins prévenir les amis de ma chérie. Ils ne sont peut être pas encore réconcilier mais en leur racontant tout je suis sur qu'ils l'aideront.


	10. chapitre 5 pdv Zoey

Pdv Zoey

Je comprend qu'il faut faire vite, alors je rebrousse chemin et vais retrouver Loren, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui, je sais aussi qu'il est en danger, il est un professeur donc il fait partit des victimes potentiel. Je cours jusqu'à sa chambre, je le trouve au téléphone. Je crie avec une voix essouffler par la course :

« - Loren, il y en a d'autre !

-S'il te plait calme toi, et explique moi.

-D'autres novice rouge ce sont créer, j'en ai vu un discuter avec Nefereth, sauf que celui là n'est pas dans notre camps, ils ne peuvent plus discuter avec elle depuis qu'ils ont rejoins Lucie, de plus elle lui à demander de tuer un professeur pour que le meurtre passe pour un crime anti vampire et qu'elle puisse déclarer la guerre aux humains, je crois qu'elle à fait tuer Nolan.

-J'appelle Lucie c'est trop urgent, elle n'a pas à sortir mais il faut qu'elle sonde ces novices. Attend elle parlait avec un rouge mais il fait jour, pas que je doute de toi mais comment c'est possible.

-Je sais pas du tout mais j'ai reconnu le novice, il est mort il y a très peu de temps, deux ou trois jours même pas, il avait une lune rouge au lieu de bleue, et la même posture que Lucie avant d'être transformer en vampire. Ils ont surement un nouveau don ou c'est peut être spécifique à celui là.

-Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'est pas rassurant du tout, j'ai appelé Aphrodite pour qu'elle prévienne tes autres amis et qu'ils rapplique leur fesses de suite.

-Mais je viens de te le dire !

-J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.»

Un coup à la porte nous alerte tout les deux je vais me cacher et espère que mon odeur ne va pas me faire repérer. Derrière Loren entre Aphrodite, Damien, Jack et les jumelles. Je me rend de nouveau visible et nous décidons d'appeler Lucie, pur qu'elle sonde ses novices. Elle raccroche juste après qu'on lui ai demander et va leur poser la question. Au bout d'une heure à nous poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi et à nous imaginer des choses horribles, le téléphone vibre. Au bout du fil se trouve ma meilleure amie qui nous explique que certain ont effectivement fait partit d'un commando visant Nolan. Après avoir régler beaucoup de détail nous décidons que lors des prochains jours il fallait rapporter le plus de preuves possible pour ensuite en avertir le conseil, car avouons le une poignée d'élève même doué plus un professeur, ne font pas le poids fasse à une grande prêtresse folle à lié et de vampire mutant, enfin à ce qu'on pense, le jeune homme que j'ai vu n'avais pas de don avant et je doute que Nix lui est donné un don après sa mort donc on pense qu'il y a eu une transformation génétique faites par Néfereth.


	11. chapitre 5 pdv Loren

Pdv Loren

Je contact donc Aphrodite et lui explique mon mauvais pressentiment, elle me crie un peu dessus pour l'avoir réveiller, mais se calme rapidement en comprenant la gravité de la situation. Je lui demande de rapidement vérifier si elle sent qu'il va se passé quelque chose, après tout c'est elle la voyante, elle me répond qu'elle n'a pas des visions à la carte, mais qu'elle sent quand même un danger nous guetter, même si en ce moment c'est habituelle donc qu'elle ne sais pas si c'est pour bientôt ou si ça va être long. Je lui donne comme consigne de rappliquer rapidement avec le cercle de Zoey, et de leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe, quand une furie rentre dans ma chambre en m'expliquant quelque chose, mais je ne comprend pas vraiment tellement elle parle vite.

Après une longue conversation avec tout ceux qui tienne à ma chérie, et un éclaircissement net de la situation, nous décidons que seul le conseil saura nous aider, j'espère juste qu'il ne soutiendrons pas Nefereth, mais bon je ne pense pas ils ont les pieds sur terre là bas, et sont pour la paix, mais bon pour cela il nous faut aussi des preuves. Je pense aussi avertir certain professeur qui, je le sais serons, de notre côté, tel que Lenobia, qui a bien remarquer que ça ne va pas ici en se moment et qui à de gros doute sur sa prêtresse.


	12. chapitre 6 pdv Zoey

Pdv Zoey

Je me réveille, encore très fatigué, j'ai peux dormir car on a beaucoup discuter du plan pour contrer Nefereth, et que même après être rentrer dans ma chambre j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir, j'ai peur pour Loren à vrai dire, j'ai peur pour ma vie aussi, après tout elle me menace directement. Je me prépare rapidement et met dans mon sac un magnétophone que j'ai trouvé dans mes affaires, j'ai du le glisser quand j'ai tout mis dans mon sac avant de partir. Pendant la journée Damien ira s'en acheté un, pareil pour Shaunee. On a décidé de tout leur envoyé par mail, car si on leur dit seulement de rappliquer pas sur que quelqu'un vienne, même si on leur passe un extrait de nos trouvaille. Aphrodite ce chargera de l'envoyer, elle va aussi prendre des photos de Lucie et des novices rouges pour qu'il nous crois plus facilement quand on leur expliquera pour leur existence.

Je mange rapidement car je suis déjà en retard pour les cours, le cours donner par Nefereth en plus, et que ce n'est pas le moment de me faire remarquer. J'arrive par chance juste à temps. Le cours de théâtre n'étant pas assuré depuis la mort de Nolan, je me balade dans les couloirs le plus discrètement possible, allant même jusqu'au bureau de Nefereth. Elle n'est pas là alors je fouille un peu, mais ne trouve rien de compromettant, je réfléchis deux secondes pour savoir là où il pourrait y avoir des preuves, et je me dirige vers la morgue, les novices rouges probablement créer par la maléfique prêtresse doivent avoir laisser des preuves de ces méfaits. Arriver la bas je vois que sur la table se trouve un novice mort il y a peu, en dirais qu'il y a une épidémie en ce moment, je sais que beaucoup vont mourir mais en une période si courte, il y en a beaucoup trop. J'appelle Lucie pour qu'elle vienne récupéré le novice, de ce fait il ne se tournera pas vers sa créatrice probable mais vers ma meilleure amie. En plus en posant un micro ou une caméra ici on verra peut être Nefereth s'énerver par la perte de son précieux atout. J'appelle ensuite Aphrodite pour qu'elle achète une caméra et demande à Jack de venir sur son temps libre de minuit pour la poser.

Quand mes cours recommence j'y vais, à la fin de celui d'équitation Lenobia viens me voir et me prend à par pour m'expliquer qu'elle sais ce qu'il se passe que Loren l'en informer et qu'elle va demander à une amie qui fait partit du conseil de nous aider à convaincre le conseil en entier. J'en profite pour lui demander ce qu'il va arriver à Nefereth. Ce à quoi elle me répond qu'elle sera probablement destituer de son rôle de grande prêtresse, et mis en prison comme pour tout meurtre, si on arrive à prouver qu'elle vraiment tuer Nolan, sinon peut être pour tentative de meurtre à cause de ce qu'elle a demandé au novice.

Deux jours plus tard, un nouveau professeur ce retrouve accrocher à cette endroit où nous avons trouver notre professeur de théâtre, il se trouve que c'est mon professeur de littérature, j'ai un peu honte mais je suis soulagé, ça aurait put être Loren à cette place et je suis contente que ça ne soit pas lui. Bon quoiqu'il en soit il faut agir très vite, car elle va pourvoir déclarer la guerre aux humains et peut être même tenter de contacter le conseil et vaut mieux que nous le fassions avant. Je demande alors par sms à Loren de dire à Lenobia de contacter son amie pour tout lui expliquer, je demande ensuite discrètement à Jack et Erin de venir me rejoindre dans la loge du poète juste après que la réunion, organiser par Nefereth pour parer à cette mort, est démarrer. Damien et Shaunee irons, pour nous dire ce qu'il c'est passé, ce qu'il c'est dit et aussi pour faire croire qu'on ai tous là, car Damien se déplace rarement sans son petit copain, tous comme Shaunee est collé à sa jumelles. J'appelle aussi Lucie et Aphrodite.

Une fois tous présent dans notre QG, je commence par repartir les tâches que nous devons faire: ma meilleure amie doit surveiller Nefereth grâce à ses dons plus développer que nous, Jack dois aller chercher la caméra, pour qu'on puisse visionner le film et voir si on a pas louper quelque chose d'intéressant, Erin au petit jour devra prendre la place de Lucie et en attendant va nous aider à trier les preuves déjà collecter, pour qu'Aphrodite puisse ensuite les envoyé au conseil.

Après mes consignes tout le monde ce met au travail. Nous passons la nuit à mettre de côté les choses les plus intéressant, et à regarder le films, à noter les moments qu'il faut regarder. Nous avons décidé de le laisser en entier pour qu'ils voient qu'on leur dit la vérité. Au matin Aphrodite repars avec dans des clefs USB toutes les preuves. Tous sauf Erin et Aphrodite, qui rentre chez elle mais qui dois tout envoyé, allons nous coucher. En espérant que demain sera meilleur


	13. chapitre 6 pdv Loren

Pdv Loren

Quand je me réveil, je suis exténuer, je me prépare et vais voir Lenobia aux écuries pour lui parler de ce qu'il se passe, même si Zoey n'est pas au courant je suis encore un grand garçon qui peux prendre ses décisions seul. Elle nous promet de nous aider comme je m'en douter.

Les jours passent assez rapidement et nous n'avons toujours pas assez de preuves pour les envoyer. Mais un nouveau meurtre fait que nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'attendre alors nous nous réunissons quasiment tous pour composer le mail que nous allons envoyé au conseil. Mais avant cela nous avons chargé Lenobia de prévenir le conseil par le biais de son amie.


	14. Chapter 7 pdv Zoey

Pdv Zoey

Deux nuits après, des membres du conseils ont débarqué à notre maison de la nuit. Ils ont demandé à poser des questions à beaucoup d'élèves donc je pense qu'ils sont bien là à cause de notre message. Ils demandent à nous voir en dernier, je leur raconte tous ce que je sais, tous ce que j'ai vécu depuis que je suis arriver à la maison de la nuit, allant même jusqu'à dire que je sors avec Loren et que l'on a imprimer ensemble, si ils voient que je ne leur cache rien ils aurons moins de doute sur notre histoire, ils nous prendrons plus au sérieux. Bizarrement je suis très sereine devant eux, ils ne me font pas peur, leur présence me rassure même.

Ensuite, ils interrogent les professeurs, j'ai peur pour Loren, il pourrait être punis pour être avec moi. Mais bon lui a put avoir des renseignement de l'intérieur. Pour Lenobia je sais que cela va se passer très bien, la plupart lui font confiance.

Je sais que le moment et décisif quand ils demandent à voir Lucie. Soit ils vont être contre nous, soit ils vont nous aider, quoiqu'il en soit c'est la dernière ligne droite. On a décidé de les emmener directement à la source, leur souterrain, ainsi ils pourrons si ils le souhaitent parler avec les novices, qui savent des choses que l'on ne sais pas forcément, et ils pourrons leur dire que Nefereth à fait assassiner Nolan, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas eux même.

Après que tous le monde est été entendu, le conseil nous convoque tous dans le temple, est nous donne sa décision, comme nous l'avions pensé Nefereth est destitué de sa place, elle va aussi être juger par tentative de meurtre avec préméditation sur moi, et meurtre sur ma prof de littérature, nous n'avons pas put prouvé réellement le meurtre de Nolan. Les novices créer entre la transformation de Lucie et aujourd'hui vont la rejoindre. Une prêtresse du conseil va venir en attendant que l'on trouve quelqu'un pour remplacer Nefereth.

Je suis prête à savourer notre victoire quand je me sens déchiré de toutes part et quand je sens une puissance m'envahir, j'ai peur de mourir pendant une seconde, mais je sais que ma déesse ne me ferais pas mourir alors que je viens enfin de gagner ma tranquillité, et je ne pense pas que le pouvoir prendrais possession de mon corps si je devais perdre la vie.

Je me réveil à l'infirmerie, Loren est à mon chevet, il a l'air heureux. Il me demande de me lever et m'emmène près d'un miroir où je découvre que mon corps est remplit de tatouage. Je suis devenue un vampire adulte. Le temps que je me remette de mes émotions et Loren me dit :

« Te voici, grande prêtresse ma belle ! »


	15. Chapter 7 pdv Loren

Pdv Loren

Deux jours après l'envoie du mail, nous recevons le conseil, réellement je n'y croyais plus. Comme la procédure le veut ils interrogent tout le monde, en premier ceux qui ne sont au courant de rien, mais en commençant toujours par les élèves, ensuite les professeurs viendrons. Je suis surpris quand vient mon tour que Zoey leur ai dit pour nous, mais elle l'a fait. Il ne m'en parle que ça se concentrons sur le vrai problème.

Quand ils ont interroger tous le monde il nous annonce qu'elle est destituer de son poste et qu'elle va être juger. Je suis plus que joyeux, mais mon euphorie et interrompue par Zoey qui s'écroule par terre en hurlant, j'ai peur qu'elle meurt, une aura lumineuse entoure son corps quand l'aura la quitte, je me précipite vers elle pour voir qu'elle respire encore mais qu'elle s'est évanouis, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie ou les infirmières me mettent dehors pour la déshabiller, quand je rentre à nouveau je remarque que son corps est couvert de tatouage, je sais qu'elle est devenue un vampire adulte, j'en suis plus qu'heureux. Quelques minutes après, ses amis, qui n'ont pas été autoriser à rentrer jusque là, font irruption dans sa chambre. Nous décidons que jusqu'à son réveil au moins une personne resterais à son chevet.

Comme il y a tous ses amis de présent je décide de téléphoner à Aphrodite, et à Lucie par extension, car elles sont à présent toujours ensemble, pour leur annoncer le verdict du conseil et la transformation de leur amie. Elles décident de venir ce soir, car le jour est en train de ce lever. Je vais ensuite prévenir le conseil, il prend la décision après peu de temps de faire de Zoey la nouvelle grande prêtresse car elle a très bien gérer la situation.


	16. pétition

J'ai appris aujourd'hui une nouvelle épouvantable, qui menace les productions de nombre d'entre-nous.

Fanfiction . Net aurait, de toute évidence, l'intention de supprimer certaines fanfictions trop violente ou a caractère " trop " sexuel, alors que pour certains, il ne s'agit que d'un petit passage sur une centaine de pages.

Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante de bien vouloir lire cette pétition, de la signer et de la partager.

* * *

><p>" Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.<p>

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas ont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. "

* * *

><p>Psudocode_Samurai<p>

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato l'hôte Venom

Jay gel

SamCrow

Brandy sang

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

Le Graven foncé

BlackRevenant

Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar l'NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exilé vol

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Finale Noir Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

le sang enragé

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha du roi

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Elvira-baba

Xanara

Hotaru-no-Kata

Buffy Harkness

* * *

><p>Je vous remercie pour l'avoir lue, et vous prierai de la signer et de la faire passer par vos fictions pour nous faire entendre.<p> 


End file.
